1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a means for reinforcing a wooden utility line pole, and in particular to a brace assembly that encircles and supports the pole in a deteriorated area of the pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are millions of utility poles in existence. These poles carry electrical and telephone lines. The poles are made from a trunk of a tree and treated to resist deterioration. Nevertheless, deterioration does occur. The most likely spot for deterioration is at the ground level.
When the pole deteriorates sufficiently, a danger exists that it could blow over in a high wind. Replacing these wooden poles is expensive. There are various methods in the use and shown in the patented art for repairing a deteriorated area. In some of the methods a grout such as a high-density polyurethane is poured around the pole in the deteriorated area. This requires special equipment and the material cost is expensive. Several patents propose metal braces for placement on the pole to provide additional bending strength. The braces rely on clamps, which can loosen with movement of the pole.